Misunderstanding
by Shinju Yoichi
Summary: Shiho miyano, ratu es teitan. jatuh hati pada detektif SMA terkenal shinichi kudou. Mereka berteman sejak SMP dan menjadi sahabat dekat. Karena sebuah kesalah pahaman shiho menjaga jarak dari shinichi. shinichi yang merasa shiho berubah tidak mengerti apa alasannya. sebuah kesalahpahaman yang menyebabkan mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lain. ShinShi/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

SMA Teitan kelas XI-B

"Oi Shiho, ayo ke kantin ! istirahat 15 menit jangan di sia-siakan ! aku dengar mereka menjual makanan baru ! mau ya?" ajak pemuda bernama Shinichi kepada perempuan yang sedang membaca buku.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab perempuan berambut pirang kecoklatan pendek yang dipanggil Shiho tersebut sambil tetap membaca bukunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ayolah Shiho-_chan_~ aku ingin mencobanya bersama mu…." Kata shinichi

"Baik, aku ikut kalo kamu berhenti memanggilku Shiho-chan. Apalagi dengan nada menjijikkan begitu" jawab shiho pasrah sambil menutup bukunya

"Oke, ayo kita ke kantin !" kata shinichi sambil menarik tangan shiho. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, shinichi berhasil menyeret shiho ke kantin dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Huft !...kamu…hah…..mau….hah…membunuhku….hah….ya?...hah" kata shiho dengan nafas tersendat-sendat

"Hehehe, lupakan saja kejadian aku menarik tanganmu ta—" ucapan shinichi langsung terpotong

"Menyeretku" kata shiho membetulkan perkataan shinichi

"Yah, baiklah…. Terserah kamu. Bagaimana kalo ku traktir menu terbaru? Kalo tidak salah namanya Mapo tofu"

"Yah, boleh lah. Hitung hitung biaya nafas yang terbuang karena kamu menarikku" jawab shiho dengan wajah datar

"_Ba-san_ ! aku pesan dua mapo tofu dan dua es teh ya !" teriak shinichi ke penjaga kantin

"Baik, ini pesanannya" kata penjaga kantin setelah mengambil dan memberikan pesanan detektif SMA itu.

"Hei, setua tuanya penjaga kantin, kurasa pendengarannya masih bagus tanpa kamu harus teriak teriak begitu " kata shiho setelah shinichi sampai di meja mereka sambil membawa pesanannya di nampan.

"Hehehe…. Sudahlah, ayo dimakan" kata shinichi

"Ittadakimasu~" kata shiho dan shinichi berbarengan. Bedanya shinichi mengatakan nya dengan nada ceria sedangkan shiho dengan nada datar, sesaat suasana tenang sampai shinichi berteriak

"PEDAS !" teriaknya yang langsung menyambar minumannya, padahal baru suapan pertama. Shiho pun hanya meliriknya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Hei shiho ! kamu manusia bukan sih? Masa kuat makan makanan pedas kayak gini?!" Tanya shinichi sambil menunjuk mapo tofu milik nya dengan mulut memerah karena pedasnya

"Aku kan memang suka pedas. Gak kayak kamu yang suka manis, lain kali kalo mau beli makanan dilihat dulu nama makanannya yang jelas" kata shiho dengan tenang sambil tetap memakan mapo tofu nya. Shinichi langsung menyambar buku menu yang tersedia di meja fan mencari nama mapo tofu. Begitu menemukannya, matanya langsung terbelalak

"Apa ini? Super spicy mapo tofu?!" kata shinichi. Sebagai pecinta makanan manis, lidahnya tidak biasa makan makanan pedas.

"Hihihi…" shiho hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi shinichi yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Cih ! terlalu pedas, aku gak mau makan makanan ini lagi !"

"Terus mau kamu apakan makanannya?" kata shiho sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tenang tanpa terlihat kalau makanan itu sebenarnya sangat pedas

"Entahlah, mungkin akan kubuang" kata shinichi sambil berdiri membawa piringnya ke tempat sampah

"Tunggu ! sini berikan padaku !" cegah shiho sesaat sebelum makanan itu jatuh ke tempat sampah

"Kamu masih lapar? Tidak disangka porsi makan mu banyak juga…" kata shinichi sambil memberikan piringnya pada shiho.

Saat shiho sudah memegang piring itu dia langsung mengatakan sesuatu pada penjaga kantin, penjaga kantin mengambil piring dari tangan shiho, tidak berapa lama kemudian penjaga kantin memberikan bungkusan plastic pada shiho. Saat shiho kembali ke mejanya untuk menghabiskan minumnya, shinichi yang dari tadi memperhatikan dari jauh langsung bertanya

"Hei, untuk apa kamu membungkus makanan pedas itu? Memang di rumahmu tidak ada makanan?" Tanya shinichi beruntun

"Biasanya aku memasak sendiri, tapi terkadang malas juga. Jadi kubawa saja makanan ini daripada dibuang" jawab shiho sambil meminum tehnya

"Kamu memasak sendiri? Orang tua mu kemana?"

"Orang tuaku di swiss. Kakakku di London. Aku tinggal sendiri. Kadang kadang sahabatku dating untuk menemaniku" kata shiho sambil mengaduk ngaduk minumannya

"EEHH? Dari Smp aku sudah kenal kamu,kok gak pernah tau kalo kamu tinggal sendiri?"

"Kamu gak pernah tanya" kata shiho dengan tenang

"Iya juga ya, kita gak pernah pulang bareng sih, dari SMP kalo jam pulang kamu pasti hilang… biasanya kamu kemana kalo uda bel pulang sekolah?" Tanya shinichi antusias

"Ke tempat rahasia ku" jawab shiho dengan singkat

"Dimana? Aku boleh kesana?" kata shinichi

"Boleh saja"

"Benarkah?! Kapan?" Tanya shinichi semangat

"Kapan kapan" kata shiho sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ahh… Shiho-_chan_~—"

**Kringg….kring….**

Belum sempat shinichi mengeluarkan godaannya, bel masuk sudah memotong perkataan. Shinichi yang kesal karena tidak dibolehkan ke tempat rahasia shiho langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kantin, tanpa disadari shiho sudah pergi meninggalkan shinichi di kantin. Beberapa detik kemudian shinichi baru menyadarinya

"Oi, Shiho ! _chotto matte yo~_" teriak shinichi setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Sampai di kelas shinichi langsung duduk di depan bangku shiho

"Kenapa tadi gak ngajak aku balik ke kelas?" Tanya shinichi pada shiho yang melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda karna shinichi menarik—menyeret—tangan shiho ke kantin

"Buat apa? Barangkali aku bisa liat di headline koran 'detektif SMA shinichi kudou dihukum berdiri di lorong karena terlambat' " kata shiho menoleh ke shinichi lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya

"Cih, awas kau ya…" kata shinichi sambil men-_dethglare_. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mempan untuk Ice Queen Teitan

KRIET….

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kelas langsung hening seketika. Masuk seorang guru berwajah galak sambil membawa buku setebal 3 cm dan sebuah map.

"Anak Anak ! buka buku matematika halaman 79 !" kata guru tersebut tanpa basa basi. Di dalam kelas hanya terdengar bunyi kertas yang dibolak balik, setidaknya hingga ada suara.

"Maaf saya terlambat pak…." Kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depan pintu kelas

"Ahh….. kamu akhirnya datang juga. Ini hari pertama sekolah kenapa terlambat?!" Tanya guru laki laki yang galak itu

"Saya tersesat waktu perjalanan menuju kemari pak" jawab pemuda itu tenang

"Baik, anak anak…. hari ini ada murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu !" kata guru itu dengan tegas

"Namanya saya Saguru Hakuba, umur 17 tahun. Pindahan dari SMA Harvard di inggris. Saya seorang detektif" kata pemuda bernama saguru itu

"Baik, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya guru itu dengan suara keras

"Saya pak, saguru golongan darahnya apa?"

"Kamu asalnya darimana?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Tinggal dimana?" dan serentetan pertanyaan lain dari para siswi yang tertarik pada saguru pada pandangan pertama. Saguru agak kerepotan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Ketika pertanyaan mereka mulai melenceng seperti 'jadilah pacarku' dan sejenisnya, pak guru menyuruh saguru duduk di sebelah shiho yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

"Baik anak anak ! kita lanjutkan pelajarannya…" kata pak guru

"Hai, namaku saguru" katanya saat dia sudah duduk di sebelah shiho

"Ya aku tahu, kamu sudah menyebutkannya di depan tadi" jawab shiho dingin sambil tetap melihat keluar jendela

"Dan namamu siapa,nona?" Tanya saguru

"Siapapun tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" jawab shiho dengan cueknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah itu saguru tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi.

**Kring…..kring….**

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya makan siang, semua anak langsung membereskan bukunya begitu juga dengan pak guru.

"Shiho ! kamu antarkan hakuba-san mengelilingi sekolah !" kata pak guru di ambang pintu

"Tapi…" belum sempat shiho menyelesaikan kata katanya pak guru sudah memotongnya

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan !" kata pak guru kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Shiho langsung berdiri dan hendak pegi ke kantin kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan lengannya

"Mau kemana kamu?" Tanya orang yang menahan lengan shiho, yang ternyata saguru

"Kantin, ada masalah?" kata shiho dingin

"Kamu harus mengantarkan aku keliling sekolah kan?" Tanya saguru

"Ah, benar juga ! suzuki-_san_, kesini sebentar" panggil shiho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada cewek berambut coklat pendek yang memakai bando.

"Ada apa miyano-_san_?" Tanya cewek berambut coklat bernama Suzuki sonoko saat sudah berada di depan shiho

"Begini Suzuki-_san_…. Tadi pak guru menyuruhku mengantar kan hakuba-_san_, tapi aku ada urusan. Bisakan kamu menggantikanku?" Tanya shiho. Shiho tau sonoko tidak akan menolak. Sebagai tipe yang gampang jatuh cinta, sonoko tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bersama cowok. Halusinasi aneh sonoko pun sudah bermunculan.

"Bagaimana Suzuki-_san_? Kalo kamu menolak aku bisa—" ucapan shiho langsung terpotong oleh sonoko

"Tidak ! aku tidak menolak ! aku bisa mengantarmu kok, Saguru-_kun_~" jawab sonoko dengan nada yang menurut shiho menjijikkan

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, suzuki-_san_ danhakuba_-san._ Kamu harus mengelilingi sekolah ini sampai tiap inchinya. Sekolah ini menarik sekali, hakuba_-san_" kata shiho dengan nada jahil

"Tentu saja, ayo saguru-_kun_ !" ajak sonoko menggandeng tangan saguru keluar

"Hah….. akhirnya bebas. Sekarang dimana shinichi?" Tanya shiho kepada diri sendiri sambil berjalan ke kantin

"Coba pikir tempat yang mungkin didatangi olehnya. Kantin? Tidak ada. Kelas? Tidak mungkin. Kamar mandi? Yang benar saja, masa aku harus mengeceknya? Taman? Bisa jadi sih, coba saja ku cek dulu" gumam shiho yang langsung berbalik arah tanpa mengambil makan siang. Sesampainya di taman, taman itu kosong. Shiho sudah melihat kanan kirinya tapi tetap tidak ada siapa siapa

"Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin dia ada di taman?" gumam shiho. Saat di akan berbalik, di balik pohon besar dia menemukan shinichi. Hampir saja dia memanggil nama shinichi kalau dia tidak mendengar suara wanita.

"Jadi bagaimana, Shinichi-_kun_?" Tanya wanita itu. Shiho yang mendengar itu langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon

"Kamu tidak mungkin mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengerjakan PR mu kan, Ran?" kata shinichi pada wanita bernama ran itu.

"Ahahaha, kamu memang tidak bisa ditipu shinichi-_kun_" makin lama telinga shiho makin panas mendengar panggilan itu, hatinya terasa remuk, jantung hampir meloncat keluar. Shiho benci pada wanita itu pada pandangan pertama

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya shinichi

"A-aku, a-ku su-su-su —" tiba tiba nada bicara perempuan itu berubah, menjadi terbata-bata. Oh tidak, shiho tau suasana ini. Dia pasti ingin menyatakan—

"Apa?" Tanya shinichi yang kebingungan. Gelar detektif-tidak-peka memang patut disandangnya

"AKU SUKA PADA MU ! Shinichi-_kun_" jawab wanita itu setengah berteriak

—perasaannya

"Apa?" Tanya shinichi dengan mata terbelalak

"Aku suka padamu, shinichi-_kun_"

"Tidak mungkin kan shinichi? Kamu tidak menerimanya kan?" gumam shiho

"Ran aku juga suka padamu…." Jawab shinichi

"Tidak mungkin" gumam shiho lagi sambil menahan air matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana ceritanya? Tiba tiba ada ide lewat jadi langsung kutulis. Gomenne kalo banyak kesalahan, saya akan terus belajar agar bisa jadi yang terbaik untuk para readers. Arigatou sudah baca fanfic saya. Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen bagi yang nungguin updet nya, lagi males nulis sih. Mohon dimaklumi juga kalo banyak typo bertebaran. Oya, chap sebelumnya kelupaan nulis disclaimernya ya? Gomen gomen, kelupaan nulis, langsung aja. Mind RnR?

* * *

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Previous story

"Aku suka padamu, shinichi-_kun_"

"Tidak mungkin kan shinichi? Kamu tidak menerimanya kan?" gumam shiho

"Ran aku juga suka padamu…." Jawab shinichi

"Tidak mungkin" gumam shiho lagi sambil menahan air matanya

**Chapter 2**

Hati shiho langsung mencelos begitu mendengar shinichi menerima pernyataan cinta ran. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa membuang waktu shiho langsung berlari dari taman sekolah menuju toilet wanita. Sementara shinichi melanjutkan ucapannya

"Ran aku juga suka padamu, tapi hanya sebagai teman masa kecil. Maaf ran" ucap shinichi

"Kenapa? Kenapa shinichi-_kun_? Padahal selama ini aku selalu memberikan waktuku untukmu…." Ucap ran dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Maaf ran, sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai. Dia orang yang sangat kusayangi." Kata shinichi

"Siapa orangnya? Apa itu miyano? " kata ran dengan suara yang tetap bergetar. Ran berharap shinichi berkata 'bukan', kemudian berkata 'Aku hanya bercanda ran, tentu saja kamu yang kusukai'. Tapi pikiran ran dan shinichi berbeda. Shinichi justru mengatakan

"Iya, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannnya. Dia wanita yang tegar dan cerdas. Dia juga sangat baik walau kadang kadang tatapannya juga bisa membunuh" kata shinichi sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu malah semakin mengiris hati ran.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kan?" kata ran yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Air matanya sudah jatuh mengaliri wajahnya.

"Tentu ran, kamu tetap akan menjadi sahabatku" kata shinichi sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih shinichi-_kun_" kata ran sambil tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya

…**.**

Shiho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, sekarang dia benar benar tidak punya harapan dengan shinichi lagi. Dia membasuh wajahnya yang berantakan karena menangis tanpa suara di toilet, shiho memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin

"Apa aku tetap akan menyukainya? Atau aku harus berhenti menyukainya" kata shiho pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi dia membasuh wajahnya, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima

"Kurasa, aku akan berhenti menyukainya. Setidaknya beberapa hari kedepan aku harus menjauh darinya agar perasaanku tidak bertambah sakit" kata shiho lagi lagi pada diri sendiri. Untuk saat saat seperti ini dia bersyukur memiliki poker face yang bagus karena memiliki ayah dingin tapi baik dan ibu yang penyayang tapi kejam.

**Kringg…..kring…..**

Bel masuk berbunyi, shiho langsung mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan dan berjalan keluar toilet menuju kelas. Kakinya terasa berat sekali, ingin sekalidia pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Setidaknya ini pelajaran terakhir.

Kriett….

Shiho membuka pintu kelas dengan lambat, semua mata penghuni kelas langsung tertuju padanya, tapi hanya sebentar kemudian mereka melanjutkan aktivitas masing masing. Shiho berjalan dengan gontai ke bangkunya. Dia melihat saguru sudah duduk di bangkunya, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Baru saja dia duduk di bangkunya dia sudah mendapat pertanyaan dari detektif inggris ini.

"Hei, dari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Boleh aku bertanya?" kata saguru

"Kamu sudah bertanya, jadi langsung saja" kata shiho dengan dingin

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa guru yang tadi itu memanggil nama depanmu? Dan walau kamu melihat keluar jendela dia tidak menegurmu" kata saguru dengan nada penasaran

"Karena aku asistennya" jawab shiho dengan singkat dan dingin

"Kamu jadi asisten guru IPA dan matematika tergalak di sekolah ini? Kamu dipilih karena pintar atau tahan banting dengan guru itu?" kata saguru yang membuat shiho naik darah karena moodnya memang sedang buruk karena kejadian tadi, dan sekarang detektif inggris ini membuat moodnya lebih buruk lagi.

"Dengar, kalau kamu masih tetap bertanya hal yang tidak penting, aku tidak segan segan menjadikanmu tikus percobaan racun serangga terbaruku" kata shiho dingin dengan tambahan tatapan membunuhnya pada saguru

"B-baik, aku tidak bermaksud menggangumu kok" kata saguru. Sebenarnya saguru bingung dengan kata kata shiho, biasanya para gadis langsung mendekatinya dan menanyakan kehidupannya. Jika saguru bertanya tentang kehidupan mereka, mereka pasti langsung menceritakannnya dengan panjang lebar. Tapi shiho justru menutup dirinya, ini membuat saguru tertarik padanya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lancar, kecuali hati shiho yang makin teriris melihat shinichi tersenyum pada ran dan sebaliknya. Rasanya dia langsung ingin berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan jepang dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ingin sekali dia ikut kakaknya tinggal di London

**Kringg…..kring…..**

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu para siswa datang. Waktunya pulang. Begitu guru keluar semua siswa langsung merapikan bukunya dan bersiap pulang. Shiho awalnya ingin mengajak shinichi pulang bersama seperti janjinya, tapi melihat ran dan shinichi sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama shiho langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Dia pun berjalan menuju tempat rahasianya sejak SMP.

Shiho POV

'_Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku punya niat membawa pacar orang lain pulang bersama'_ kata shiho dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat rahasianya. Sebenarnya itu bukan tempat rahasia, itu hanya tempat favorit shiho yang membuat dirinya tenang. Perpustakaan yang sepi. Sampai di perpustakaan shiho langsung mengambil salah satu buku di rak dan mulai membacanya

End of Shiho POV

…

"Shinichi-_kun, _ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kata ran

"Ada apa ran? Bisa langsung bicara disini tidak? Aku malas keluar" kata shinichi

"Yah, karena kelas sudah sepi baiklah. Jadi begini….. sebenarnya aku punya rencana—" kata ran yang terputus di tengah jalan karena shinichi sudah menyela perkataannya

"Hah? Rencana apa? Kamu tidak ingin melakukan tindak kriminal kan? Atau jangan jangan kamu merencanakan pengeboman?" Tanya shinichi beruntun

"Dengar dulu detektif bodoh ! Bukan rencana seperti itu ! aku belum selesai bicara" kata ran dengan kesal karena shinichi langsung memberinya serentetan pertanyaan

"Terus? Rencana apa?" kata shinichi bingung

"Begini, aku tau kamu suka pada miyano, karena itu aku akan membantumu mengecek miyano menyukaimu atau tidak" kata ran dengan nada yang masih kesal

"Benarkah?!" saking senangnya shinichi berteriak dengan keras, sampai seorang siswa yang ingin masuk kelas langsung menabrak pintu dan menjatuhkan bukunya karena kaget mendengar teriakan shinichi yang melengking seperti cewek. Siswa itu tidak lain adalah detektif inggris.

"Hoi ! detektif BAKA ! Lo kira kelas ini punya siapa? Kakek moyang lo? Teriak kenceng banget kayak cewek " kata saguru sambil berdiri kemudian memungut bukunya yang jatuh.

"Heh! BAKA ! memangnya kamu siapa? Kamu sendiri kan juga detektif B-A-K-A yang sombong" jawab shinichi dengan marah. Mereka pun langsung mengadakan adu mulut yang panjang, menelantarkan ran yang sibuk melerai.

Tiba tiba shinichi dan saguru merasakan aura iblis di kelas. Mereka menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok ratu es teitan.

"Kalau kalian hanya ingin bertengkar, sebaiknya jangan di kelas. Hanya menggangu pemandangan" kata shiho dengan _sangat dingin_.

Shiho hanya datang untuk mengambil buku tugasnya yang tertinggal, sebenarnya moodnya sedang buruk. Tapi dia tetap siswa yang harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Begitu sampai di kelas dia diperlihatkan adegan para detektif yang sedang adu mulut, ditambah dengan moodnya yang buruk tentu saja ini membuat shiho mengeluarkan _deathglare _kebanggannya

"S-shiho? Kamu masih disini? Ini sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu pulang sekolah" kata shinichi dengan kaget

"Apa urusanmu? Terserah aku mau pulang jam berapa…"kata shiho tetap dengan nada dinginnya

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Karena aku kan—" shinichi hampir mengatakan kalau dia _suka_ pada shiho, tapi kata kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Saguru yang _sangat_ tidak bisa membaca situasi, justru mengajak shiho bicara.

"Shiho, sekarang sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" tawar saguru dengan watadosnya

"Boleh saja. Aku ingin cepat pulang karena melihat pertengkaran tidak penting" kata shiho dengan dingin sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti saguru

Shinichi yang melihat ini tentu saja cemburu, dia yang mengenal shiho sejak smp saja tidak pernah datang ke rumah shiho. Sedangkan saguru yang hanya murid baru akan pergi mengantarkan shiho pulang? Tentu saja dia tidak terima. Dia hampir mengejar shiho kalo ran tidak menahan tangannya.

"Shinichi-_kun_. Mau dengar rencanaku tidak?" shinichi berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan ran. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mendengarkan rencana ran

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?" Tanya shinichi

"Begini—"

…

"Hei miyano-san…. Apa kamu suka dengan si detektif bodoh itu?" kata saguru sambil berjalan di samping shiho

"Aku tidak suka padamu, detektif bodoh" jawab shiho dengan dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Hei, maksudku si kudo bukan aku. Dan aku tidak bodoh! Kalo aku bodoh aku tidak akan jadi detektif !" kata saguru dengan kesal karena pertama kalinya ada orang yang memanggilnya 'bodoh'

"Terserah. Aku suka padanya atau tidak aku tidak merasa ada hubungannya denganmu" setelah shiho mengucapkan itu saguru terdiam sejenak. Hening untuk sesaat

"Sepertinya kamu banyak masalah ya miyano-san?" kata saguru setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Kalau sudah tau jangan menambah masalahku" lagi lagi keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai shiho memecah keheningan

"Sampai sini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat" kata shiho sambil menatap saguru malas kemudian hendak berjalan kalau saguru tidak menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu ! kamu bilang kamu banyak masalah kan?" kata saguru

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?" Tanya shiho

"Bagaimana kalau ku ajak refreshing?" Tanya saguru

"Maksudmu?" Tanya shiho yang kebingungan tidak menangkap maksud saguru

"Besok libur… kenapa kita tidak kencan saja? Kurasa itu bisa meringankan pikiranmu" kata saguru

"Hmm…. Baiklah, kurasa aku memang butuh refreshing" kata shiho

"Baik, besok jam 9 pagi kita bertemu di tropical land" kata saguru dengan nada senang

"Baiklah, hakuba-san" setelah berkata begitu shiho langsung berjalan meninggalkan saguru yang senyum senyum sendiri. Sepertinya kencan besok akan menghebohkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Semoga kalian tetap menunggu lanjutan ceritanya ya !

Review

Chairuniffa hiley : Makasih ya Buat reviewmu….

Sodako yamamura : kalo gitu ditunggu chap selanjutannya ya…..

S4kur4 miyuz4ki : hehehe….. makasih ya

Coffeelover98 : okay, makasih reviewnya

Ummu shidiqoh mutohoharoh : Tenang aja, aku juga kayak kamu kok. Hehehe…..

Hyeonatsu : sip, ini uda dilanjutin kok…


End file.
